Generally, an image captured by an optical system including a lens having a short focal length and a larger angle of view as in the case of a wide-angle lens or a fisheye lens is accompanied by a distortion, and hence an image process is executed to correct, the distortion. Patent document 1 discloses, as a correction method of the prior art, a method of correcting the distortion occurring in the captured image captured by using the lens having the short focal length in a way that employs a correction, parameter of the lens.
Patent document 2 has a contrivance of including an optical distortion correction parameter with respect to a discrete lens position within a range of performing an optical zoom, restricting a lens position when performing the zoom to a lens position with the optical distortion correction parameter and linking the optical zoom between the restricted positions with an electronic zoom against such a problem that it is difficult in terms of a throughput for a simple image capturing apparatus to calculate the optical distortion correction parameter on a per lens position basis from a wide-angle end to a telescopic end of an optical zoom mechanism on the basis of an interpolation arithmetic operation, which entails an external information processing device.